Baking With the Sea of Japan's Legendary Sea Otter
by MapacheLuna
Summary: Haru agreed to help Momo with his baking, fifty percent because he was bored, and fifty percent because he was curious (Rin could suck it, he could get curious). He didn't expect to come to like spending time with the redheaded omega quite so much though. (Part 2 of Unnecessary Life Stress Series)


Heh, I couldn't help myself. This specific idea was tickling the back of mind since Rin's "Fish-boy's protege" line in "Unnecessary Life Stress," and I decided to sit down and write it out, so I guess I am expanding this series. A little, anyway. I have at least two others planned, but I'll die of guilt if I don't update "You Either Die a Hero..." soon, so those may have to wait.

Anyway, I feel kinda badass pioneering the Nanase Haruka & Mikoshiba Momotarou tag. Feels powerful. I'm not sure why I keep writing SouMomo from an outsider's perspective, but I swear I plan on writing one from either Sousuke or Momo's POV soon.

I honestly sat down and read through a lot of recipes trying to write this, -and watched some tutorials- so hopefully I didn't mess that up too badly.

 **Disclaimer:** Sigh.

* * *

 _DING DONG._

Haru looked up from his mackerel with a frown. It was Saturday and he wasn't expecting anyone today, especially since Makoto was out on a daytrip with his family. Besides, Makoto had actually stopped bothering with the bell ages ago, usually just walking in through the backdoor when he was visiting.

As he walked towards the front he tried to think of who else would be visiting him. Nagisa would just skip to trying to pick his lock, and Rei would usually call him beforehand to let him know he was coming over. So that only really left Rin, although why he would be bothering when they had just seen each other the other week was beyond him.

"Hey, Nanase-san!"

Well. He definitely hadn't been expecting this. Momotarou was standing in front of his door, a wide and excited grin on his face, with a bulging backpack over one shoulder.

Haru blinked at him. "Hello."

They both stood there and stared at each other for a beat before Momotarou shifted on his feet. "Ne, Nanase-san, do you think you can let me in? This bag is kind of heavy." She jiggled it a little, the contents clanking a little ominously.

"Why didn't you let me know you were coming over?" Haru didn't necessarily _mind_ the redheaded omega, but he had never really interacted with him outside of big group get-togethers, so seeing him at his house, alone, was really strange.

Momotarou blinked at him. "I don't have your number."

Fair enough. Haru opened his door wider. "Well, come in then."

* * *

Five minutes later found both of them in Haru's kitchen, in a position that was pretty reminiscent of their arrangement last week for Aiichirou's birthday party. Momotarou stood in front of him holding a brand new apron clenched between his fists, an alarming steely determination shining in his eyes.

"You want me to teach you how to bake," Haru repeated slowly, trying to wrap his mind around what he'd done to end up in this position.

"Well, I _know_ how to bake," Momotarou said. "I just, you know, want some help getting better. And maybe learning how to make a few different things."

"Why?" He asked, watching warily as Momotarou started pulling measuring cups, spoons, a rolling pin, and an impressive amount of shopping bags from his backpack.

"Sousuke-senpai already knows how to cook, but he doesn't really bake, and he has a _huge_ sweet tooth," Momotarou began to tie the apron around himself hazardously. "And I know he likes my mochi, but I want to surprise him with different stuff, you know?" He glanced back at Haru. "Besides, you're really good at this; if anyone is going to mentor me, it might as well be the best!"

And now he was trying flattery. Haru sighed, casting his eyes over the mess on his counter. Well, it wasn't how he had pictured spending his weekend, but it could be worse. He could be listening to Rin whine about how he was going to die the next time his old captain visited.

"Nanase-san?" Momotarou was looking at him a little self-consciously now, and Haru could just barely smell the beginnings of nervousness in his scent. How troublesome.

"We can start with dango, since you already know how to make mochi." He managed to dodge the hug just in time. Definitely troublesome.

* * *

Momotarou, Haru was quick to realize, was not a person comfortable with long silences. Making dango wasn't exactly the most time-consuming activity, but somehow the younger omega managed to fit an entire story about the first stag beetle he found in his backyard when he was four years old in the time it took to make the first round of dough balls.

"And then I tried to sneak him into my room, but my Nee-chan started yelling, and then my mom ran out and _she_ started yelling at _me_ ," Momotarou was happily telling him, kneading the remaining dough in the bowl with such an unrelenting amount of energy, that Haru found himself wondering if he ever actually got tired. He usually didn't pay attention to the other swimmers in Makoto's event, but he had the vague impression that the first year climbed out of the water with the same amount of energy that he hopped into it with. It was slightly impressive, but it seemed to be more trouble than it was worth, especially for someone like Sousuke.

Haru could admit to himself that he had partially agreed to do this because he was, despite Rin's unnecessary mocking, curious. If he had managed to gather anything from Rin's late night angsting to his phone's inbox it was that apparently, the two Samezuka alphas were now living on borrowed time until the old captain found out about Sousuke's involvement with his little brother. The part that caught Haru's attention though, was that Sousuke had known that Momotarou's brother was overprotective, and he still dove headfirst into this relationship. So Haru found himself in the position of trying to puzzle out what the appeal was.

"Momotarou," He cut the other boy off as he was starting to go into detail about how his brother had defended his choice to raise the bug, nodding at the boiling pot. "You can fish them out now, I'll finish rolling these."

Momotarou peered into the pot, watching the dough balls float at the surface. "How do you know when they're done?"

"When the water starts rejected them," Haru told him simply.

Momotarou narrowed his eyes. "That's, very vague," he told him finally, ladling out the dango with a surprising amount of care.

Haru shrugged. It was all he had to offer.

"Have you ever had dango with mizuame?"

* * *

The mizuame dango was a hit with Momotarou, unsurprisingly.

"This is great, Nanase-san!" He exclaimed, biting into his fourth piece with a moan. "How did you get so good at this?"

The older omega chewed on his own dango thoughtfully. "I've always liked baking," he glanced at his hands, riddled as they were with small burn scars. "It used to make my grandmother happy when I did it, so I just never stopped."

Momotarou looked at him, probably smelling the small amount of sadness that had leaked into his scent at that. He was usually pretty good at controlling what crept into his scent, but his grandmother had always been the exception to his emotional control, whether it be happiness or now the lingering pain he still felt at her passing. He met Momotarou's stare with his own; he wasn't ashamed to admit it, but he still didn't like talking about it and he was prepared to fight the stream of questions that were sure to come.

Momotarou smiled at him, sudden and bright. "Then I'm glad that obaasan recognized your talent for it, because this is the best dango I've ever tasted!" He looked forlornly down at his empty plate. "And I had wanted to take some back with me, too." He looked around. "Do we still have more dough left?"

Meanwhile Haru was left blinking at the sudden mood change. "In the fridge," he told him finally, watching the other rush to put his apron on again.

What a curious boy.

* * *

The next time Momotarou showed up at his house, Haru had actually invited him. He had decided to make taiyaki as a treat for Ren and Ran, and couldn't help but think of the other omega as he pulled out the fish molds. It was a pretty easy dessert, and he could honestly probably finish making more of them faster if he had the other omega helping him.

On the other hand, he would have to wait for him to stop whatever he was doing, hop on the train, and then walk to his house. He could finish everything he had to do _and_ take a bath in that time.

He found himself reaching for his phone all the same.

 **To: Momotarou  
Sent: 3:41pm**

 _I'm making taiyaki, do you want to help_

He got a response almost immediately:

 **From: Momotarou  
Received: 3:42pm**

 _I'll be right over!_

Then quickly followed by:

 **From: Momotarou  
Received: 3:42pm**

 _Do you need me to bring anything?_

Haru thought it over before tapping out a quick response and abandoning his phone on the counter. He needed go find more molds, and probably a sturdier whisk; his plastic one had barely survived its last encounter with the other omega.

 **To: Momotarou  
Sent: 3:44pm**

 _Just some chocolate spread if you can find any_

 _Bring back my tupperware_

* * *

"So these are for Tachibana-san's little siblings, right?" Momotarou, true to Haru's predictions, was whisking the batter so quickly that he could actually hear a little whirring sound. Haru privately thought that this was a good replacement for an electric whisk; whisking by hand always made treats taste better, but it was tiring. He should just have Momotarou do it for him all the time.

"Yes," he answered him, turning his attention back to greasing the pans. He had managed to find six in total, so they would have to make a few rounds. "Do you have any preference for the fillings?"

The redhead rolled his eyes skyward in thought, arm never slowing down. "Can we fill them with mizuame?"

Haru fought down a smile. "No, but we can spread it on top of at the end."

"Great!" Momotarou really had a startling smile. It was a little overwhelming, how sudden and genuine it was, like everything that made his lips turn up actually brought him great joy. It was surprisingly nice, especially when it was coupled with the spikes of happiness in his scent.

"Say, Nanase-san, can I ask you a question?"

"You just did," Haru told him, moving on to open the jar of chocolate spread. There was some sweet red bean paste, and strawberry jam leftover from Nagisa's last sleepover waiting to be used as well. "You can stop whisking now."

"Heh, you're right," he moved to Haru's side, pouring some of the batter into one of the measuring cups at the older omega's elbow. "So can I ask you another one then?"

"Just ask," Haru sighed.

"Why aren't you and Tachibana-san bonded yet? Like, actually bonded?" He was staring at him with curious golden eyes. "I mean, you guys _smell_ like you're mates, but you don't have…" he gestured on his own neck to the spot a bonding mark would be placed.

Haru felt heat rush to the area, the memory of Makoto's tongue running hot and wet over it the last time they had sex flashing to the forefront of his mind. He desperately hoped he managed to keep the slight spike in arousal from his scent.

"Do you ask everyone you know questions like this?" That probably came off a little more snappish than he intended, but Momotarou didn't even seem to notice.

"No, but you and Tachibana-san just," Momotarou shrugged, "You guys just _click_ , you know?" He made a vague gesture with his hand as he went ahead and started pouring batter into the molds. "You guys smell like each other, you talk for each other, you even move around each other like you can read each other's thoughts." He paused. "Wait, you can't actually do that, can you?"

"No," Haru was struggling to process all of this as he mechanically spooned different fillings into the molds.

"Oh, okay," he sounded a little disappointed but he continued all the same. "You guys just look like you have such a strong connection, and Tachibana-san obviously loves you very much, that I guess I'm just surprised." He finished topping the molds off with the remaining batter, a contemplative look on his face. "I was just curious."

Haru studied the younger boy's profile, surprise and a little embarrassment spreading like a fire through his chest. He knew Makoto loved him, and he loved Makoto just as fiercely, but it always made him a little unsettled when others pointed it out. What he and Makoto had between them had been there in some form or another throughout their entire lives, to the point that talking about it just seemed weird, like trying to describe what it felt like to breathe, or to make blood pump through his heart; it was just a natural part of being alive, it couldn't be described.

"Makoto wants to wait," he told him at last, "Until we graduate." He concentrated on closing the lids on the molds, seeing Momo's hands moving hastily do the same out of the corner of his eyes. "I don't really mind," he found himself sharing with the other omega. "But I think Makoto is waiting for me to change my mind." It was something that he could feel, sometimes, when Makoto looked at him, reeking of desperation, like he was trying to memorize his features before he slipped away from him. It was frustrating.

"That's stupid," Momotarou snorted. "You obviously only have eyes for Tachibana-san, how could he ever think you'd choose someone else?"

Haru let the smile slip onto his face that time. "I don't know. Probably some dumb alpha thing." Momotarou laughed, bobbing his head sharply.

"What about you?" Haru asked him, nudging him gently to indicate that he should flip the pans. "Would you get bonded to Sousuke, if he asked?"

"Yup," Momotarou didn't even pause to think about it.

"Are you sure?" Haru pushed, flipping the pans again, watching as Momotarou did the same a beat later. "You're pretty young."

"I'm not _that_ much younger than you guys. Besides," he narrowed his eyes and puckered his lips. " _You_ were probably my age when you first thought about bonding with Tachibana-san, and you haven't changed your mind."

Haru hummed thoughtfully, opening the pans. He had actually been much, _much_ younger the first time he realized he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Makoto, but Momotarou didn't need to know that.

* * *

They had settled into a pattern of meeting at Haru's house on Tuesdays and Thursdays after school to bake something new. If those happened to be the days that Makoto was helping Coach Sasabe at the Iwatobi Swim Club, well, it was just a coincidence.

"So what are we making today, Nanase-san?" Momotarou was already at the sink washing his hands, bobbing his head to some tune only he could hear. Haru watched, amused, as he started shaking his hips along to it.

"Sata andagi," he told him, tying his own apron on. "You can start beating the eggs, milk, and vanilla. I'll sift the dry ingredients." He moved to turn on the heat on the oil he had already poured. "Be careful," he warned the still dancing omega. "The oil is going to get very hot."

"Got it, Nanase-san!" the redhead saluted him, tucking the bowl under his arm and starting on his practically trademarked whisking. He was still moving a little, but he at least kept it contained to the side of the kitchen furthest from the pot.

Haru tried to keep his eyes on his own task, but eventually he couldn't help but ask, "What has you so happy today?"

"Hm?" Momotarou looked up at him, flashing him a wide smile. "Oh, Sousuke-senpai took me out for lunch today," he told him, the happiness burbling in his scent. "And then we took a walk around the park."

"It's twelve degrees outside," Haru said slowly.

"I know!" Somehow, the reminder made him even happier. "But Sousuke-senpai said that the colder the better, because that way we had the park to ourselves." His eyes were half-lidded at the memory, his smile toning down from a radiant shine to a soft glow. "We raced on the swings for a bit, I totally won," he told Haru seriously. "And then we just ran around for a while. Sousuke-senpai did catch me pretty quickly," he pouted briefly before the smile was back at full-force, "But I didn't mind, 'cause Sousuke-senpai let me sit on his lap and we got to cuddle without Ai-senpai or Rin-senpai interrupting us." He stopped whisking when Haru walked up to him to gently pour the dry ingredients into the bowl. "I had a really good time," he finished happily, already whisking again without having to be told to do so.

Who knew Sousuke had it in him to be romantic, Haru mused to himself, watching the younger omega go back to shaking his hips.

"He really makes you happy, doesn't he?" He found himself asking, watching as the happiness bloomed across Momotarou's face again.

"Yeah, he really does. Happier than I ever thought I could be." Momotarou frowned suddenly, staring at the bowl in his hold in thought. "Is that weird, Nanase-san? That another person has the power to make you so happy, just by existing?"

Haru immediately thought of green eyes and brown hair and found the answer slipping from his lips before he could stop to think about it. "No, it's not that weird."

Momotarou turned his golden eyes onto the older boy. "It's a little scary, isn't it though?" He asked softly. "What if something happens to them?"

Haru felt a pang in his chest, a feeling that he had unfortunately gotten used to living with from the first moment he learned that his best friend, his sensitive, scaredy-cat, gentle best friend had presented as an alpha. He had always thought that fate had been cruel to Makoto, who was too soft, too kind to have to live in the role that society told him was the most aggressive, the most cold. He had thought the role of a beta would have suited someone like Makoto better, so he could continue to live under the radar without having to answer to anyone's expectations of what his role entailed.

But of course Makoto had surprised him, had surprised them all, by growing into his body and cultivating the strength that nature had given him, both in body and in character to grow into the man he was today. He had told Haru once, under the veil of the night, that he was glad he was an alpha, if only because it meant that he the extra strength he needed to protect the people he loved.

However as more people, more alphas entered his life -Rin, Rei, even Sousuke, - Haru could only worry more and more than one day, they just wouldn't be strong enough to deal with what was demanded of them. That one day, all of that carefully groomed strength would attract the wrong attention, would fail to guarantee that they would be the last ones standing. Rin was hot-tempered, Rei doubted himself, Sousuke was proud, and Makoto was just still too tender-hearted. He knew that Nagisa worried about the same things; he would call him crying sometimes about nightmares he'd have of watching their friends go down, and he wouldn't be surprised if Aiichirou had the same.

The older omega turned back to Momotarou, in his bright "HOT STUFF COMING THROUGH" apron, watching him with a much too serious expression on a face that he had gotten used to seeing animated and bright.

"Then we'll just have to show everyone that we can be just as strong as them," Haru told him finally, gesturing to him to come closer to the oil. "That they chose us for the same reasons that we chose them."

Haru wasn't always the best with words, but the thankful smile Momotarou flashed at him made him think that perhaps, this time, he had gotten it right.

* * *

"I thought we could make sakuramochi today," Haru told Momotarou, watching with a frown as the younger boy yawned widely, tying his apron on slowly. He couldn't help but feel a little worried as he watched Momotarou actually drag his feet to the sink, washing his hands sluggishly.

Some of his concern must have slipped into his scent because Momotarou glanced over his shoulder at him, offering him a smile. "Nothing's wrong, Nanase-san; it's just that Rin-senpai really put us through the wringer yesterday." He muffled another yawn into his sleeve. "Ai-senpai must not be putting out or something, 'cause I think he's been more frustrated than usual."

" _Or he heard that your brother was thinking about visiting, and he's been trying to get Sousuke to help deep clean their room so your scent isn't all over the place,"_ Haru thought to himself, thinking of the frantic texts and calls he had been getting over the past weekend. Haru could practically _hear_ Rin's hair turning white over the phone, as he muttered half to him, half to himself about cleaning products would do the job without smelling like there had ever been a job that needed to be done.

Haru just thought that Rin was postponing the inevitable; Mikoshiba was going to find out eventually, better that it happen sooner rather than later, when he would have enough to time to _really_ get angry. Of course, him telling him that just led to Rin snapping at him that he just "didn't understand," and then he'd go off on a tangent about honor between alphas before there would be the sound of a struggle, then Sousuke's voice telling Haru that Rin was grounded and was going to go take a nap. Three hours later, the whole thing would repeat itself. Nagisa thought it was hysterical, but Rei and Makoto looked vaguely uncomfortable when he told them, so he figured there might be some truth to what Rin was going on about.

Whatever, it wasn't his issue.

He shrugged, watching as Momotarou automatically moved to the red bean paste, moving to start rolling it into balls. "We can always do this another day, if you want." He should have expected the frantic head shaking.

"No!" Momotarou looked at him with wide eyes. "I want to be here, I promise!" He glanced away before continuing under his breath, "I like spending time with Nanase-san."

Haru felt heat bloom on his face, moving to start preparing the sweet rice. He really wasn't good with this stuff, but he couldn't deny that a part of him was feeling light and airy, almost like when he dove into a fresh body of water, but different. Like there was something that just wanted to whisper " _pack"_ when he saw Momotarou looking at him with awe and gratitude after all of their completed creations, when he laughed, or when he danced around the kitchen. The younger omega had grown on him, and it was nice to hear that he apparently felt the same way.

"You know," Haru told him as he placed the pink rice in the microwave, "You can just call me 'Haru.'" He smelled the excitement before he saw it explode across Momotarou's face, but he still wasn't quick enough to avoid the slightly sticky hug.

"Oi, you're covered in red bean paste!" He protested half-heartedly, patting Momotarou on the back as he burrowed into his chest. "You're getting me sticky."

"Sorry, sorry!" Momotarou leaned back, running a hand through his hair before Haru could stop him, leaving it sticking up at weird angles. "I just got really excited."

"I could tell," Haru huffed, reaching over to arrange the spikes into a pseudo-mohawk. "You're going to want to shower when you get back to your dorm."

"Heh, I guess you're right, Na-, Haru-san."

Well, at least it wasn't "Harusacchi."

* * *

Haru felt a little guilty giving Momotarou the pestle to pound the rice, but the redhead still managed to put his normal amount of energy into it, even though his eyes were starting to look a little blood-shot and glazed.

By the time they were getting ready to add the red bean balls, he was starting to yawn with more frequency and Haru had already sent a discrete text.

"You've gotten better at rolling," Haru commented lightly, watching as Momotarou rolled the mochi up in quick, smooth movements, tightening the plastic wrap around it with near expert precision.

"Heh, you really think so?" He smiled at him. "I've been practicing, although the kitchens in the dorm aren't the best." He puffed his cheeks up, reminding Haru briefly of Nagisa when they wouldn't let him eat a third Iwatobi sweet bread for lunch. "There's always burnt cup noodles all over the place, and it makes the place smell weird." Haru couldn't help but wrinkle his nose in distaste. That sounded disgusting. And unhygienic.

"Does Rin know about that?"

Momotarou laughed. "Rin-senpai went with us once when we wanted to heat up some leftovers, but he almost threw up when he walked in. He dragged us out and didn't let us out of his sight for the rest of the night. I don't think he trusted Ai-senpai or me not to go back." He shrugged good-naturedly. "He and Sousuke-senpai ended up buying us takeout though, so it wasn't that bad. I just make sure I go and come back when I know he's at the gym or something, so he can't yell at me."

Smart kid.

* * *

Haru wasn't surprised when Momotarou knocked out on his couch almost immediately after they finished wrapping the sakuramochi in the pickled leaves. They had to set for an hour, but they could always do that in tupperware, Haru knew, carefully placing the little rice balls into a few containers for safe travel. He wasn't sure if Momotarou ate everything they made himself or actually shared it with the others, but he couldn't help but poke some angry shark features into one of them, hoping the younger omega had the presence of mind to at least give one to Rin. It might help with his blood pressure.

A knock on his door rang through the house just as he placed the last box in Momotarou's backpack. He wiped his hands on his apron, peeking to make sure Momotarou hadn't woken before opening the door. He also wasn't surprised to see that although he had sent Rin the text, Sousuke was the one standing at his door.

"Haru," he nodded at him, eyebrows dipping curiously as he blatantly scented him and the air coming from inside.

"Sousuke," Haru stepped aside, letting the alpha walk in before shutting the door. "He's asleep in the sitting room."

Sousuke nodded, stilling in front of the kitchen. "So this is where he's been disappearing to." He didn't sound upset, if anything, he sounded a little amused. "Aiichirou has been losing sleep trying to figure out where he's been going," he glanced back at Haru with quirked lips. "Momo doesn't tend to keep secrets, so it's been driving him especially crazy."

Haru nodded back slowly. He hadn't known _for sure_ that Momotarou was keeping their baking a secret, but he had guessed when he had told him that he wanted to do it to surprise Sousuke. He suddenly felt a little guilty that Sousuke was here at all; he should have known Rin would send Sousuke to pick up his own boyfriend instead of coming himself.

Sousuke must have sensed it because he was already shaking his head. "Don't worry about it; I figured out you were the one helping him pretty quickly." He picked up one of the containers of sakuramochi that Haru had kept for himself. "These smell a little like mackerel."

Well, nothing to be done about that then. Haru stood in the doorway as Sousuke shrugged the backpack on, and then lowered himself onto his knees next to Momotarou's sleeping form. He watched as the alpha smoothed Momotarou's drooping bean paste mohawk away from his eyes, murmuring something softly to him when he shifted. Momotarou opened his eyes just enough for a sliver of gold to peek through, before apparently recognizing who he was looking at as he scrambled to sit up.

"Sousuke-senpai!" he said groggily, rubbing his eyes with the heel of his hand. "What are you doing here?"

"Picking you up," he told him plainly, watching with a softly undisguised happiness as Momotarou peered at him suspiciously.

"Why aren't you more surprised?" The omega asked him, leaning forward as Sousuke's arms automatically came around to pull him close.

"Wasn't hard to figure out," Sousuke told him, bumping their forehead together. "Everything in Haru's kitchen smells like fish."

"A lot of people cook fish," Momotarou argued petulantly, but he still tilted his face up expectantly. "You better still act surprised though."

"Of course," Sousuke chuckled, leaning down to kiss Momotarou gently, almost reverently, Haru would say. Sousuke pulled away after a heartbeat or so, smiling rakishly at Momotarou's disappointed whine.

"Come on," he pulled him off the couch. "We're going to miss curfew." He watched as Momotarou took a few shaky steps towards the door. "Can you walk?"

"Are you going to carry me if I say I can't?" Momotarou asked with a yawn. "'Cause in that case, nope, I can't."

Sousuke rolled his eyes but swooped the younger boy up all the same. Haru noticed how he made sure Momotarou's head was resting on his uninjured shoulder as the redhead started drifting immediately back to sleep.

"Are you really going to be okay carrying him all the way to the station?" Haru asked Sousuke, watching as he adjusted his grip around the sleeping boy. "I can probably call Makoto to come help, if you want."

Sousuke shook his head, eyes never leaving the omega in his arms. "No, I can do it. It's not the first time I've had to carry him when he's fallen asleep." _And hopefully it won't be the last,_ was unspoken, but Haru could hear it clearly in his tone, see it in his eyes as they traced all the features that he had surely already memorized, but couldn't get enough of.

Haru recognized the look; Makoto looked at him the same way every night before they went into their own homes, and every morning when he pulled him out of the tub. It was humbling, to be on the receiving end of a look like that, and Haru never knew if his own face reflected the same joy when he looked back at his alpha. He hoped it did.

"Sousuke," Haru called as the taller boy stepped out into the night. When he turned around to look at him, he hesitated, but pushed on. He was curious after all. "Are you happy?"

The taller brunet was apparently not expecting the question because it took him a moment to answer and when he did, he sounded confused. "I am..."

"Good," Haru nodded at the bundle in his arms. "Because you make him very, _very_ happy."

The smile Sousuke sent his way was almost heartbreakingly boyish, and Haru was stuck with the image of it imprinted on the back of his eyelids for the rest of the night. It was with that smile in mind that he lit a candle and said a quick prayer for Sousuke and Rin's protection against Momotarou's brother before he went to bed.

Couldn't hurt.

* * *

"What's this?" Momotarou was poking the food coloring bottles on the counter. "Are we making sakuramochi again?"

"No," Haru told him, nudging him gently towards the dry ingredients. "Mix those together." He poured some drops of the red dye into a waiting bowl of water. "We're making Jo-Namagashi."

"Sounds fancy," Momotarou glanced at him. "What is it?"

"A tea snack in the shape of a flower."

Momotarou's head jerked back to him. "We're going to make this look like a flower? How?"

Haru shrugged, moving next to Momotarou. "I'll show you." He noted with pride that the redhead was mixing the resulting dough slowly as he added the water. He barely needed instruction now, just a little push in the right direction every once in a while.

"You know you're a natural at this," He commented lightly, watching as the younger boy wrapped the bowl and placed it in the microwave.

Momotarou laughed. "I think you're just a really good teacher, Haru-san." He rubbed at his nose with the back of his hand, somehow leaving a smear of pink powder on his face. "Sousuke-senpai always gets a super happy look on his face when I give him something now, and it's all thanks to you."

"Don't sell yourself short," Haru shook his head, dusting the counter with katakuriko while Momotarou gave the dough a quick stir before popping it in the microwave again. "You've worked hard, and it shows in what you make."

"Well, okay, maybe I am a little awesome," Momotarou struck a pose, smile widening at Haru's unimpressed snort. "But I'm still thankful that you took the time to teach me." He rubbed the back of his head a little bashfully, placing the bowl down between them on the counter with the other hand. "I know you probably could have been doing other stuff with your time."

Haru was quiet as he took a handful of dough and started rolling it flat, Momotarou doing the same next to him. While it was true that he could be painting or taking a bath with this time, he wouldn't deny that he had begun to look forward to the younger omega's visits. He was energetic sure, almost to the point of being too much, but in a way that was more contagious than exhausting. He wore his heart on his sleeve -and in his scent- in a way that reminded him of Makoto, but more fiercely, almost daring people to get close enough to look. Like a little of Makoto and a little of Rin rolled together, but different, a different constellation made of similar stars. And Momotarou was a star, a shining little sun that almost felt like it could burn you if you got too close, but you couldn't help yourself but want to anyway.

His thoughts turned to the soft look of affection and love on Sousuke's face, the same look that reminded him so much of Makoto, and right then, he could see the appeal, could see why Sousuke was -according to Rin anyway- risking life and limb just to be with Momotarou. And remembering that bright, dashingly young smile that he had seen that night made it pretty clear to him why Rin was willing to go down with his best friend. This was something pretty special, and no overprotective brother was going to be enough of a barrier to get in the way. It was natural, like breathing, or the blood pumping through your heart; couldn't be explained, couldn't be stopped.

"Actually," he spoke up, startling the younger omega. "I don't think there's anything else I rather be doing right now." He smiled, just a little. "I enjoy spending time with you too, Momo."

He didn't even try to stop Momo as he barreled into him; he just pet his head a little, letting their scents mingle just the tiniest bit.

Welcome to the pack, Momo.


End file.
